One litre of tears
by LoveIsWrittenWithBlood
Summary: Esto no es nada especial. Es solo la historia de una chica que fue elegida por una extraña enfermedad. – Su hija tiene una enfermedad llamada degeneración espinocerebral – declaro el médico, mientras la pena lo invadía lentamente.
1. Prologo

**Summary: **Esto no es nada especial. Es solo la historia de una chica que fue elegida por una extraña enfermedad. – Su hija tiene una enfermedad llamada degeneración espinocerebral – declaro el médico, mientras la pena lo invadía lentamente. – ¿Degeneración esponicerebral? – repitió Renee, atragantándose con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

**Prologo:**

_El cerebro humano contiene alrededor de 140 billones de neuronas. Casi el 10% de estas son especializadas. El sistema nervioso está dividido en los sistemas nerviosos central y periférico, el sistema nervioso central lo componen: el cerebro, el diencéfalo, el cerebelo, el tronco cerebral y la médula espinal. La médula espinal, el tronco cerebral y el cerebro son los que permiten coordinar y realizar sin problemas los movimientos del cuerpo._

– Señora Swan, estas son las radiografías del cerebro de su hija – dijo el médico apresurándose a colocar las radiografías en un negatoscopio para que él y Renee las pudieran apreciar con mayor detenimiento – Por favor, compárelas con esta radiografía… – el médico se apresuro a señalarla, se encontraba al otro lado del negatoscopio –… de un cerebro normal – se hizo un silencio, un silencio en el que Renee llevo la vista hacia las radiografías mientras las miraba con detenimiento – Puede observar que el cerebelo está sufriendo un deterioro – continuo el médico, mientras señalaba el cerebelo con un bolígrafo – Por alguna razón el cerebelo se está encogiendo, y sus neuronas se están degenerando rápidamente. Por lo tanto, podemos tomarlas como _células muertas_. – Ambos se miraron, sin saber que decir.

– ¿Células muertas? – Reacciono Renee, curiosa, y asustada.

– Al principio, no existe ningún síntoma apreciable, pero, comenzara a andar de manera inestable y la probabilidad de que se caiga irá aumentando, después, tendrá dificultades en situarse a sí misma y a otros objetos… – Una lagrima amenazaba por salir, una Renee preocupada y asustada se encontraba en el pequeño consultorio, al que había llevado a _Bella_, tan solo hacía unos días atrás –… puede que sea incapaz de escribir correctamente.

_**Esta enfermedad ¿Por qué me eligió a mí?**_

– Lo siguiente será que no podrá hablar correctamente… –

_**Mamá ¿Cuál es la razón de mi existencia?**_

– ... aunque el progreso de la enfermedad sea lento, empeorará día a día –

_**Cuando pienso en el futuro, no puedo evitar llorar… mamá ¿podré casarme?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola si, regreso con otra historia, la trama no es mía, y tampoco los personajes. La trama pertenece a la vida de Aya Kito, quién realmente sufrió bastante, y han hecho un dorama con algunos fragmentos de su diario. Si quieren llorar en serio búsquenla como 'One litre of tears' o 'Un litro de lagrimas'. Si recibo 5 RR les subo el primer capitulo, si no, tendrán que esperar, supongo. Bueno, ya saben a quién pertenecen los personajes.<strong>

**.Nos leemos(:**


	2. El comienzo de su juventud 1

**Capitulo 1.- **

**Enero 2004 – Phoenix Arizona – Casa Swan**

Los rayos del sol aun no iluminaban las aceras del caluroso Phoenix, pero ya se podía escuchar, en una de las cercanas casas, los pasos de _Isabella Swan_, que iban de un rincón a otro, tratando de no despertar a nadie, ya que era una hora bastante temprana, pero ella tenía que comenzar con la preparación de los quesos. '_Cheese Swan'_ había ido de generación en generación en la familia de Charlie, y como a él le gustaba que siguieran las tradiciones, no se discutió en ningún momento. Bella por su parte, ayudaba en todo lo que se necesitaba, sin ningún reproche y sin recibir nada a cambio.

Abrió la puerta corrediza del local, y miró hacia ambos lados, era de suponerse, aun estaba algo oscuro, y no había ninguna persona circulando por el lugar.

Charlie les había asignado una tarjeta a cada uno de los Swan, para que se registraran y él supiera a qué hora llegaba cada uno, así les podía descontar el valioso tiempo que habían gastado a la hora de darles la paga que merecían. Isabella estaba lista, con el delantal sobre la cintura, para evitar manchar la ropa que llevaba puesta…

– Buenos días – le dijo a su padre, cuando iba entrando al local, que, para aclarar, estaba junto a la casa de la familia Swan.

– Ah! Bella! – dijo un sorprendido y asustado Charlie

– Buenos días – el pequeño Seth iba entrando al local, junto a la pequeña Alice que iba pisándole los talones

– Oye, ¿No te fuiste muy tarde a la cama ayer? – Charlie había sacado a relucir el padre autoritario que llevaba dentro, dirigiéndose esta vez a su hija mayor, Bella.

– Um, creo que sobre las tres de la mañana – respondió Bella entre algunas risillas.

– Entonces ¡No has dormido casi! – la voz del Señor Swan sonaba preocupada y exaltada, pero era de esperarse, un padre siempre se preocupa por su hija.

– Estaba muy nerviosa, así que no podía dormir – muy propio de Bella. Pero no siempre era tu primer día de tu último año de preparatoria en la _Phoenix High School_.

– Bueno, hoy no tienes que trabajar en el local – Era muy raro que el Sr Swan dijera aquella cosa, pero estaba realmente emocionado.

– ¡No voy a permitirlo! – bastante normal, que ella se opusiera.

– Pero hoy es tu primer día ¡Tu primer día! – iba de aquí para allá, haciendo esto y el otro, tratando de que el queso casero quedara perfecto.

– ¿Y que no trabaje le va a dar buena suerte? – Intervino Renee, que iba llegando al local, con su delantal bien puesto sobre la cintura.

– Eres una de esas personas realmente tercas – cuanta ironía había en las palabras de Charlie.

– No bloquees el pasillo… – le dijo Seth a regañadientes a su padre, mientras trataba de pasar hacia otro extremo del local.

– Eres muy terca – continuo Charlie, ignorando a su pequeño hijo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta – Tu Seth, no uses esa actitud con tu padre – Charlie se giro, entrecerró los ojos y miro a su hijo…

– Seth, ayúdame – interrumpió Bella la mirada matona de su padre

– Está bien – asintió Seth, ellos dos realmente se llevaban muy bien

– Ya te lo he dicho, no te preocupes por lo de hoy ¿Está bien? – insistió Charlie una vez más, en verdad se estaba desesperando y estresando – Solo intenta pensar en la situación en casa o duerme algo… – era de esperarse, tenía la esperanza de que a su hija mayor le fuera bastante bien en su último año, era la mejor etapa de su vida, _si lo sabré yo_ pensaba.

– Ya estoy aquí, trabajaré, no tomará mucho tiempo – esa respuesta hizo que Charlie saliera de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que el hombre mirara a Bella con desaprobación y enojo.

– Exactamente – dijo de pronto Renee desde un lugar alejado en el local

– ¿En serio?... ¿Dónde esta Ángela? –

Todos miraron hacia arriba, tratando de decir que ella se encontraba aun dormida, Charlie, quien no podía permitir que esa jovencita siguiera haciendo lo que quisiera, subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de ella, abrió la puerta de un golpe, y miro detenidamente la habitación, era verdad que sus dos pequeñas habían crecido mucho, volvió a la realidad, y observo a Ángela recostada en su cama, aun durmiendo.

– Oye ¿Hasta a qué hora piensas seguir durmiendo? – le reclamo Charlie desde el marco de la puerta, silencio… no obtuvo respuesta – ¡Levántate y baja a trabajar! ¡A trabajar! – Canturreó Charlie, con un tono divertido, pero hablaba en serio.

– No hagas ruido – se quejo Ángela, cubriéndose el rostro con las sabanas… error, Charlie odiaba eso.

– Vamos Ángela, es hora de levantarse, ya es de día – insistió Charlie, llevando sus manos hacia las sabanas, para quitárselas de encima

– Calla – Ángela volvió a quejarse

– Te he dicho que te levantas ¡Voy a aplastarte hasta la muerte! –

El hombre se subió a la cama de Ángela, aplastándola por completo, seguido por unos gritillos ahogados de la chica que estaba por quedarse sin aire. Mientras tanto, en el local todos seguían haciendo sus tareas, como cualquier otro día, tan animados y amables, sin ninguna queja o algún grito, todo era paz… paz y tranquilidad. Envolvían y hacían quesos, _la práctica hace la perfección_, decían siempre ante un duro día de trabajo. Los Swan nunca se rendían, si había un problema, ellos estaban unidos para resolverlo… fuera lo que fuera, _una familia unida._

Todas las mañanas, todas las mañanas – entro quejándose Ángela, realmente era lo único que sabía hacer, pero es que era una chica bastante egoísta, solo pensaba en _ella ella ella_, no había otra cosa más importante – Esto es abuso, te lo digo, abuso – seguía una y otra vez, mientras se ponía el delantal sobre la cintura, y metía su tarjetita a aquel aparato que registraba el tiempo de llegada.

– ¡Los que no trabajan no tienen derecho a comer! Así que no lloriquees – Charlie estaba cansado de repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿Cuándo cambiaría esa chica?

– No estoy lloriqueando ¡Solo me estoy quejando! – _como si no fuera lo mismo _pensaron todos – Dame la paga ¡Mi paga! – reclamo aquella chica ególatra.

– Alice es realmente una buena chica, nunca se queja por el dinero – interrumpió Charlie, mirando a su pequeña bailarina con aquella mirada que decía que realmente estaba orgulloso de ella.

Se formo un silencio incomodo en el lugar, mientras Ángela seguía refunfuñando, Charlie empacaba quesos, y los demás se concentraban en sus pequeñas pero importantes tareas matutinas. Ángela seguía quejándose, ahora se encontraba discutiendo con su padre, sobre lo injusta que era la paga, ella merecía más por todo el esfuerzo que hacía cada mañana al levantarse tan temprano, según decía. Seth la secundaba, contando las horas, y calculando la paga que se merecía realmente, aunque era un pequeño, y al ver todo el esfuerzo que aquella operación necesitaba, se rindió, se conformo y siguió mirando al vacío.

– ¡Bella, pásame el queso por favor! – Gritó Renee, desde la caja registradora que se encontraba en la parte delantera del local.

La chica hizo caso, y tomo un pequeño queso con una de sus manos, dio el primer paso, y resbaló de la mano, como si hubiera sido mantequilla en lugar de queso. Bella maldijo en voz baja, mientras se dedicaba a limpiar el desastre que había causado. _Casi no he dormido, soy tan torpe_ pensó, mientras llevaba los restos del queso al bote de basura.

Todos miraron el reloj de pared, mientras miraban a Bella, tratándole de decir que se arreglara o llegaría tarde a su primer día, ella entendió a la perfección, y fue escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, miro el armario y se decidió por una blusa de tirantes gruesos, color azul cielo, unos jeans ajustados, se miro al espejo, y dejo que su cabello callera en forma de cascada por su espalda. Unos minutos después bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, porque ya era bastante tarde. _No tropieces Isabella Swan, mira por donde caminas_ se dijo así misma mientras miraba hacia abajo, tratando de no caerse, es que una caída era tan digno de ella, y nada mejor que ese momento.

Ángela fue la primera en salir, no le gustaba esperar a sus hermanos, simplemente la hacían perder el tiempo, Seth le pisaba los talones, mientras llevaba el balón de futbol en una de sus manos, Bella era la última, ya que Alice era tan pequeña, que apenas iba a la guardería, pero solo cuando era necesario, ya que tenía a Renee y Charlie para que la cuidaran y pasaran todo el día con ella.

– ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Les he dicho que me esperen! – gritaba Bella desde atrás, que venía trotando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Sus hermanos la ignoraron.

– ¡Bella! ¡Olvidas algo! – dijo Renee un tanto agitada desde la entrada al local. Bella se giro y se acerco a su madre para saber que había olvidado de nuevo. – Tu identificación cariño – se la tendió y ella la tomo, enfocándose de nuevo en el camino que tenía que seguir sin caerse.

_**It's just the beginning**_

Una vez en el autobús, Bella se revolvía nerviosa en el asiento, revisando a cada 2 segundos su bolso, pero, era tan descuidada que a lo mejor había olvidado algo más importante que su identificación, repaso mentalmente y gracias al cielo todo se encontraba dentro. Tomo el dije, en forma de lunita, que decía ella, le daba buena suerte. Miro por la ventana, el paisaje pasaba rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Bostezo una vez, y se recargó en el asiento, mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

Victoria, que era la mejor amiga de Bella, desde el jardín de infancia, la esperaba nerviosa y desesperada frente a la escuela, los minutos pasaban, y no llegaba, eso solo hacía que Victoria se desesperara más, y que su cabello rojo brillara como fuego.

Edward, por otra parte, miraba la escuela, como si fuese el mismo demonio, se detuvo en la entrada y la miro profundamente, no había nada que él quisiera ahí dentro, _no vale la pena_ se repitió mentalmente mientras se giraba para huir a otro lugar mejor que aquel.

El autobús se detuvo en donde todos los estudiantes tenían que bajar, en unos segundos quedo vació, o casi vació. Bella se encontraba dormida, aun en su asiento. El autobús avanzo, sin esperar a que ella despertará, tenía que seguir su ruta, no era su culpa. A varias cuadras del lugar, el autobús volvió a hacer una pequeña parada. El dije en forma de luna, que Bella llevaba en la mano, se cayó, haciendo que Bella despertará, y aun adormilada, levanto el dije y miro a su alrededor _vacío, paz, tranquilidad_. Se levanto exaltada y bajo de prisa del autobús.

Comenzó a correr, como nunca lo había hecho antes, un pie, después otro, y ¡PUM! En un segundo se encontraba en el piso, y sus cosas volando por el aire, si no fuera tan torpe, llegaría a tiempo. Levanto sus cosas, y las hecho en su bolso, sin fijarse si olvidaba algo o no, emprendió de nuevo el camino. Un pie, otro pie, un pie, otro pie. Podía escuchar las manecillas del reloj, y ni siquiera traía uno.

Podía escuchar las campanas retumbando. _Maldición es hora_ apretó el paso, sin mirar hacia enfrente, el viento despeinaba su cabello achocolatado. Peinada o no, llegaría a su primer día.

Edward se encontraba mirando el horizonte, cuando las campanas interrumpieron lo que sea que estuviera pensando, miro al cielo, melancólicamente.

– Es el fin – se dijo a si mismo mientras se limitaba a dirigirse a su auto.

Caminaba sin apuro, apretando los ojos, pensando. Abrió los ojos, antes de lastimar a aquel bulto que se encontraba frente a él. Lo miró con confusión mientras trababa de encontrarle forma. _Cabello, ya es una chica_ dedujo en sus pensamientos, mientras seguía mirando como la chica tocaba su rodilla, con dolor reflejado en su rostro. La miro y la miro, pero jamás se acerco.

Bella no se había percatado de su presencia, tan solo le preocupada el liquido espeso y tibio que salía de su rodilla, levanto la mirada, y vislumbro una silueta, de hombre… era un chico de cabello cobrizo y el _más bello que jamás haya visto._

* * *

><p><strong>Yo se yo se que esperaban más de mi x_x, espero sinceramente que les guste, aun no empieza lo bueno, pero ya apareció Edward, ¿Que más quieren? jajaja espero no haberlas defraudado s:<strong>

**xLoveIsWrittenWithBlood**


End file.
